metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Librarian
Librarians are huge, quasi-intelligent creatures so named by the metro-dwellers due to their habitat - the Moscow State Library. Only encountered in a select section of the book and later in the game, they are some of the most powerful and frightening enemies Artyom will have to face. Fortunately, only a few of them are encountered, and only in the library. Overview In both canons, librarians are much less deformed than other mutants of the Metro, resembling ordinary gorillas in both posture and overall physical appearance, though they are much larger and have longer and thinner arms. In the game however, they have a fearsome visage, as their faces, somewhat humanoid, have one lip that covers their shark-like teeth and snout. This is caused from the nose and upper lip of their human progenitors fusing over successive generations. They are very territorial and will confront anything that appears to be a threat. They show signs of aggression by roaring and raising their upper lip, showing their teeth as a deterrent like most modern primates do. They are so powerful and territorial that they will even fight a demon if it enters the Library. They are quite agile and capable of high jumps despite their size, and most importantly they have enormous physical strength, at least on par with the demons, and more than enough to tear apart a human being with their elongated fingers. They are one of the most intelligent mutants found in the area. Notorious for being some of the most dangerous monsters that inhabit the wastes of Moscow, librarians are very difficult enemies, resilient enough to withstand many point-blank shots even from powerful weapons like the Duplet, and whose attacks can kill Artyom with a few vicious sweeps. Common Librarian Common librarians are covered in gray-blue skin and are found all throughout the Library, mainly occupying the top floors. These librarians are more passive and less dangerous than black librarians. They will curiously but also aggressively confront anything that comes within range of them, if they feel there is no threat, they will back down and walk away. Artyom can prove that he is no threat by standing his ground and staring it down until it walks away. However, if Artyom turns his back on one, it will take its chance to attack. Librarians can also use their territorial display to get within striking range of Artyom; they will not hesitate to attack if that happens. A librarian can still be stared down if it becomes hostile - though this is uncommon. If Artyom attacks one, however, they will not relent until either Artyom or the librarian in question is dead. Black Librarian In the archives under the library lurks a variant of librarian notable for its thicker fur and darker skin, whose head is also deformed and has tumorous bulges, lacking the large lip of its cousin and is much more aggressive than its grayish relatives. Fortunately, they are often found sleeping in nests of torn-up books and can be stealthily avoided. They are extremely territorial and will attack Artyom if awoken. Tactics The player can have Artyom avoid all common librarians by following Miller's advice and staring them down; stare into one's eyes long enough and it will back down and retreat for a short period. However, if it crouches and begins to growl, slowly have Artyom back away or else it will begin to attack. However, this does not always work, as some will attack regardless of whether or not Artyom stares at them. If the engagement goes poorly, and Artyom must fight them, it is best to confront them with high powered pneumatic weapons due to their very high health. In normal mode it takes about eight Helsing bolts to kill one, and about twelve body shots to kill the larger, black ones. If the player can make at least one headshot with the Helsing the librarian is likely to drop. Consequentially, Artyom can take it down with around three to five shots, depending on where the others hit. Librarians attack in a fairly slow linear pattern; therefore, taking calm, accurate, headshots with an over-pressurized Helsing can bring them down easily. A good tactic is to hit them with as many as possible and then, when they retreat, to pump or reload so when that when they come back, they will only need few shots to finish them off. It is also wise that if Artyom had a Helsing when he enters Polis, the player should have him purchase some bolts. Use military grade rounds if it becomes necessary, since after leaving Polis, there are no more shops left. Another good weapon to use, if you have the ammo for it, is the special unlock Heavy Automatic Shotgun due to its lethal rate of fire with medium-damaging bullets. Three quarters to a full "clip" is usually enough to kill them as when a librarian charges it will often put its head into the crosshairs, and when combined with the barrel climb, makes the Heavy Automatic Shotgun an excellent weapon to use. Five to six consecutive headshots are sufficient in Ranger Hardcore difficulty, making it trivial to kill your way in one side of the building and out the other. Another strategy is if Artyom is wearing the Heavy Armor and doesn't have the Heavy Automatic Shotgun, the Automatic Shotgun with a bayonet is another sound solution. Pump half of the shells into its face and then charge a bayonet stab. Fighting this way for about 3-7 times and the librarian will be nothing but a rotting corpse. Similar strategies can be applied to black librarians. Staring them down is very possible, though players report the rules of engagement for black librarians to be much "stricter" than those of the common librarian, as these are more hostile in nature. Constant eye-contact is a must, and movement should be pre-planned. For sleeping librarians, stealth is the best tactic, but if Artyom is wearing the heavy armor, or he has awoken them, he cannot sneak past them, and will have to fight or run. If awoken, the next best tactic is to hit and run, sidestepping around a pillar or jumping onto something elevated where they cannot reach. Other recommended strategies include having Artyom run in circles around a pillar or room object, or attack it from the high ground, or even fight it by running far ahead of it, then turning around to fire. Again, point-blank shots to the head from MGR-loaded weapons or pneumatic weapons is the best to use on these beasts. If the player hasn't killed the attacking librarian they will eventually lose interest in attacking if the player can have Artyom evade them long enough. After being staired down, or having lost interest, they will retreat, but unlike common librarians will return very shortly, frequently hostile. This gives Artyom only a narrow window of opportunity to escape, or to reload and find a better vantage point. It would appear that the best weapon to take them down with in the Ranger Modes would be the Volt Driver, as in both Ranger Easy and Ranger Hardcore, it can take them down in 2 shots. This easily kills them even before they have time to attack the player if they dont attack from back. Contrary to Miller's advice, often it is easy to outrun librarians, since they can not turn corners as well as the player can due to their size, and following the player by burrow is even slower. The librarians also have trouble following the players if they run into close quarters like stairs or catwalks (the player can use this fact to their advantage to take a break during level Archives), you can also stop and shoot back from these places. However, running into a dead end or falling into a hole is disastrous, so a backup weapon is still a very good idea. In the Novel Librarians are one of the enemies Artyom actually encounters face to face in the book. They very quickly attack Artyom, Melnik, Ten and, Daniel when they enter the main hall of the library. They are described identically to their appearance in the game (however, the game model lacks the pointed ears). Black librarians, however, are not encountered. Librarians are depicted as quasi-sentient creatures that hunt and move in packs of two or more individuals. Also, they are intelligent enough to imitate human speech with frightening accuracy, though whether they understand what they say or not is unknown. This could suggest that Librarians were ordinary human beings before the destruction of Moscow, and that the severe irradiation of the city drastically mutated them. Later Daniel is killed by a librarian sticking its claw through his stomach from behind. Interestingly, when Daniel then talks, the librarian mimics the words, and then starts mixing them and telling Artyom to "go away" - suggesting librarians retain a high level of intelligence. Librarians are also fond of growing huge plants in the novel, again suggesting high intelligence. Unlike the game, librarians also venture outside into the Library courtyard but still they go no further than this. Related Achievements Trivia * Another notable, perhaps intelligent action performed by one was placing ammo in a hole in the wall as a trap. If Artyom attempted to grab the ammo, it would grab Artyom through the wall and attempt to kill him, but will back off if Artyom doesn't break eye contact. This can be completely avoided however by not grabbing the ammo before going to the other side of the wall... the librarian will retreat after he reaches the other side of the wall, and the player can get the ammo. * They appear to have some kind of instinct to protect the Library with their lives. If true, this would explain why they stick to said location instead of roaming the ruined Moscow. * Librarians are not encountered in Metro: Last Light. * The ape origins of the librarians is highly believable, since these creatures share their posture, attitude and intelligence with apex primates such as gorillas. The way they live, in small packs in a restricted place considered as safe, is also quite indicative. Thought gorillas are restricted to Africa, the librarians may have mutated from zoo animals, since Moscow does have a zoo (Moscow's zoo, the most ancient menagerie of the country). Other creatures (mutated bears, demons and watchers) could also be derived from zoo creatures (wolves, bears, tigers...). * The librarians are to make a appearence in Metro Last Light The Faction Pack dlc set to release in mid July. Fjkhk.jpg|A dead Librarian, crushed by Ranger's Armored car Librarian Ambush.jpg|Common Librarian Librarian through hole.jpg|Librarian after ambushing Artyom LibrarianConceptArt.jpg|Librarian concept art Category:Mutants